bigbrotherukfandomcom-20200213-history
Bigg Boss Hindi 12
Bigg Boss 12 was twelfth season of the Indian reality TV series Bigg Boss which is based on the Dutch series Big Brother, and premiered on 16 September 2018 on Colors. The launch episode was titled "Bigg Night". Salman Khan hosted the season for the ninth time. The show ended on 30 December 2018 after 105 days.Bigg Boss 12: Somi Khan gets evicted from the house The season was won by Dipika Kakar while Shanthakumaran Sreesanth was the runner up of the show. Bigg Boss 12 winner: Dipika Kakar wins the show, takes home prize money of Rs 30 lakh sreesanth becomes first runner-up| Production Background Colors TV invited the general public to send their video clips through a streaming application called Voot on 15th April in order to audition for the show. It was later revealed by the show makers that this season of the show would feature contestants in pairs (any sort of pairs; friends, co-workers, spouses, siblings, etc.), therefore declaring the theme "Vichitra Jodis", which translates to "Strange Pairs". Eye Logo The Bigg Boss "eye" is split, with red on one side and blue on the other; red representing fire and blue representing water. House House pictures were officially released on 16 September 2018; the House followed the theme of a "Beach House". Housemates Original entrants The participants in the order of appearance and entrance in the house are: * Karanvir Bohra – Television actor & reality television star. Karanvir is the son of filmmaker Mahendra Bohra and grandson of actor-producer Ramkumar Bohra. He started his career with the film Tejaa and the television show Just Mohabbat. He later was known for his roles in Kasautii Zindagii Kay, Dil Se Di Dua... Saubhagyavati Bhava?, Qubool Hai and Naagin 2. He also participated in reality show Jhalak Dikhhla Jaa 6. He is married to actress Teejay Sidhu and has two daughters. * Asha Negi – Television Actress. * Saurabh Patel – Farmer and a struggling actor. He was an assistant casting director for many television shows. * Shivashish Mishra - Businessman, model and a struggling actor who has played a role in SET show Sankat mochan Mahabali Hanuman. * Dipika Kakar – Television and film actress, really television star. She is well known for her role as Simar in Sasural Simar Ka which aired on Colors opposite Shoaib Ibrahim. She later participated in Jhalak Dikhhla Jaa 8 in 2015. In 2017, she participated in Nach Baliye with her husband Shoaib Ibrahim. She made her Bollywood debut from the film Paltan (2018). * Romil Chaudhary – Lawyer from Haryana. He is also a rapper and reality television personality. * Nirmal Singh – Policeman from Haryana. * Parvathy Omanakuttan – Model & Actress. * Ashish Khurrana – Model. * Mahika Khan – Film Actress & Dancer. * Neha Pendse – Television and film actress. She is known for her role of Sanjana in the Life OK comedy show May I Come In Madam?. She was a co-host in the comedy game show Family Time With Kapil Sharma. She has also appeared in films like Devdas and Dil Toh Baccha Hai Ji. She has done many marathi movies. * Anup Jalota – Popular singer who has also sung occasionally for Hindi films. He was the host for a Star Plus show called Dharam Aur Hum. He entered the house Jasleen Matharu. * Jasleen Matharu – She is the musical student of Anup Jalota. She made her singing debut with Sukhwinder Singh in the song "Naachunga Saari Raat". She launched her solo track Love Day. * Mahie Gill – Film Actress. * Karan Rajput – Television Actor & Model. * Vishal Rana – Dancer. * Srishty Rode – Television Actress. She rose to fame with the Star One show Yeh Ishq Haaye as Manjari. She later was seen of the popular serial Ishqbaaz. * Somi Khan – Sales manager. Previously worked with various five-star hotels including J W Marriott and Holiday Inn. * Saba Khan – Front office manager in Hotel. Previously worked with a five-star chain of hotels including Taj Group, Alila Fort Bishangarh etc. * Bharti Jhangiani – Television Actress & Model. She participated in MTV Roadies in 2006. She later was known for her role of Shruti in ''Mohe Rang De. * Akash Dahiya – Television Actor. * Kriti Verma – MTV Roadies (season 15) contestant and GST Inspector. * Roshmi Banik – Businesswomen. * Ayesha Takia – Bollywood Actress. * Varun Sood – VJ. * Zayn Malik – British Singer. * Shanthakumaran Sreesanth – Former Indian cricketer, reality show star, politician, and now an actor. He participated in Jhalak Dikhhla Jaa in 2014. He made his Bollywood debut from the film Aksar 2 in 2017. Wild Card entrants * Amita Singh – Actress. * Surbhi Rana – Dentist. She is known for participating in MTV Roadies 15 as a contestant. * Kareena Sharma – Model. * Rajshri Rani – Actress. * Pariva Pranati – Actress. * Megha Dhade – Television and Marathi film actress. She is known for appearing in shows like Kasautii Zindagii Kay, Pehchaan and Kasturi. In 2018, she became the winner of Bigg Boss Marathi in the first season of the Marathi version of Bigg Boss. * Rohit Suchanti - Television actor. He is known for his roles in Sasural Simar Ka, Saath Nibhaana Saathiya and Rishta Likhenge Hum Naya. * Ankita Lokhande – Actress. She is well known for her role of Archana in Pavitra Rishta. Outhouse entrants Twists Bigg Boss: Out House 4 housemates entered the Bigg Boss out-house a day before the start of the show. The public had power to vote two housemate into House. Exclusive videos from the out-house were streaming on Voot from 15th September 2018. Surbhi Rana, Kriti Verma, Roshmi Banik and Mital Joshi were called into the house with a task called "Taala Khol", where one of the pairs were to be eliminated on the very first day of the show. Secret Room In Week 3, Bigg Boss opened the secret room where Anup Jalota entered after being evicted. Later in Week 4, Bharti Jhangiani & Shanthakumaran Sreesanth entered the room too. Later on Day 25, three new housemates Kareena Singh, Pariva Pranati & Rajshri Rani entered. Later on Day 27, only Kareena entered the main Guests Weekly summary The main events in the house are summarised in the table below. A typical week began with nominations, followed by the shopping task, and then the eviction of a housemate during the Saturday episode. Evictions, tasks, and other events for a particular week are noted in order of sequence. Nominations Table Nominations count Nominations count for secret room References External links * Official Website Category:Big Brother (TV series) seasons Category:Bigg Boss seasons Category:2018 Indian television seasons